1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding knife having a four bar and four pivot mechanical linkage. Particularly to a knife utilizing the motion of the four bar mechanical linkage to rearrange the components of the knife into the open and closed positions.
2. Description of Prior Art
An advantage of folding knives is that the sheath protecting the blade is attached to the blade and cannot be lost. A disadvantage of folding knives in general is the possibility of catching a finger between the blade and handle as the blade folds sharp side first into the handle with a scissoring motion as the knife closes. Secondly, all the loads encountered during use of a folding knife bear on the single main pivot and require that the single pivot be of significant strength to prevent the knife from breaking.